


Room For One More

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for looking this over for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.

Title: Room For One More  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #94: Pancake Day  
Characters: Remus/Severus, Harry/Draco.  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over for me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Room For One More

~

“I want eggs,” Draco said.

“I don’t recall asking,” Severus said, smirking

Remus sighed. “He’s our guest, Severus.”

Severus made a rude noise. “He’s hiding. He’ll eat what we do and like it.”

“I’m not hiding!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Oh, forgive me. You are ‘avoiding Potter’.”

“We had a fight,” Draco muttered.

“Which you clearly lost,” Severus said.

The knock startled everyone.

“Harry!”

Remus stepped aside, and as Harry and Draco gazed at each other, reconciling wordlessly, Severus set another place.

“Waffles?” Harry asked hopefully, sliding in beside Draco.

“Pancakes,” Severus said gruffly.

Harry smiled, clasping Draco’s hand. “Perfect.”

~


End file.
